


You stitched yourself up when you fell

by lestibournes



Series: Did you see the sparks filled with hope? [6]
Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Missing Scene, alcohol mentioned, anyway, it's a little bit gay?, mare mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lestibournes/pseuds/lestibournes
Summary: Mare’s flower drawing made its way among the crew members.Part 2 of 8: from Dockson to Kelsier
Series: Did you see the sparks filled with hope? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652455
Kudos: 7





	You stitched yourself up when you fell

Two years later, Kelsier was finally back to Luthadel. So little had changed, yet everything changed. He could feel the ash melt onto his cheeks, so he put up the hood of his cloak. The cloak hid the scars on his arms, but he knew they were there, throbbing slightly. He wasn’t sure if he imagined the pain or not. _Better to stay hidden for now, days will come when I no longer need to hide._ Kelsier thought to himself. 

It was dark and no skaa ventured outside during night time. He burned steel and pulled himself up to the balcony under the cover of the night. He peeked through the drapes and saw his friend sitting in front of a desk, his back towards Kelsier so he couldn’t see him.

Kelsier had been…… observing his friend for days. He didn’t know how to approach his friend; didn’t know how he would react. What should he say anyway? Surprise! I didn’t die after all? Kelsier sighed. He dreamed of this day, of coming back to those he loved. And yet he was nervous to knock on Dockson’s door. Or balcony windows, in this case. 

Kelsier was lost in his thoughts and suddenly Dockson stood up and moved to the windows. _Curses_. Kelsier jumped onto the roof, but he thought Dox might’ve spotted his cloak. Dockson tensed, pulling out the knife he carried on his belt. Kelsier had given it to him, all those years ago. 

“Who’s there?” Dockson said. 

_It is so good to see you, old friend._

“It is me,” Kelsier whispered. No reply. He knew Dockson recognized his voice. 

Down he went. Kelsier landed on Dox’s balcony rather gracefully then he pulled off the hood, revealing his tear-stained face.

Dockson pulled him into an embrace. Kelsier could feel the warmth coming from his friend. He didn’t remember when was the last time he’d been hugged. Probably before he was captured, a lifetime ago. 

There they stood, two friends, weeping in the cold of the night. 

⭑⭒⭑⭒⭑

Later when they finally sat down at the table near the fireplace, Dockson had asked Kelsier to explain everything and so Kelsier did. He had been afraid Dox would ask why it’d taken him so long to come back, but Dox didn’t ask. The truth was, Kelsier wanted to come back but only with a plan, and he knew it would hurt too much to come back too quickly. He thought of Mare―who had died in his place―and ached. Dockson could tell, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he just pulled him another drink.

Kelsier drank up. Alcohol numbed his feelings a bit, as long as he didn’t burn pewter.

“What?” Kelsier said as he saw Dockson studying his face in silence. 

Dockson sighed. Finally, he said: “When you were dead… I would look in the direction of the Pits. I asked you to come back.”

Kelsier nodded. “And I did.”

Dockson nodded too. “Yeah that you did.” He downed his drink. Then he stood up and headed to his desk.

Dockson took something out of his drawer. Something clothed in a clean, plain handkerchief. He gently put it on the table in front of Kelsier.

Kelsier raised an eyebrow.

“I kept it safe while you were away. Open it.”

Kelsier did as he was told. He unwrapped it carefully and found Mare’s flower drawing inside. The organs inside his body shook. Tears immediately fell down his cheeks again, and he let them. Dockson put his arm around him as he cried. Both said nothing. No words were needed as they already understood each other.


End file.
